


The Loves of My Life

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	The Loves of My Life

“Morning, handsome.” a deep voice said, rubbing Arin’s cheek. Arin’s eyes fluttered open, and Dan’s face was not too far away from his own, with lazy, sleepy smile. Suzy laid between them, still sleeping. She was the smallest of them, and her head just barely made it up to Arin’s shoulder. 

“Morning, babe.” Arin whispered to the both of them, despite the fact that Suzy was still asleep. Arin placed a soft kiss onto Suzy’s forehead, and she shifted around under the sheets. Arin reached over Suzy’s sleeping frame, and grabbed Dan’s hand. Arin slowly got out of bed, making sure that he didn’t wake up Suzy. 

He used to be so scared about sharing a bed with the two at first, he thought that they might see him as a female without his chest binder or packer on, but through time and unconditional love, he was finally comfortable with it. He went to sleep with boxers on, just like Dan did. No top, no sports bra, nothing covering his chest. He used to wear a high compression sports bra, but he found that it was uncomfortable and he woke up with his ribs sore. Now, he was finally comfortable enough to go to bed with Suzy and Dan wearing just his boxers. 

He heard Dan get out of bed as well. Arin found his shirt that he threw off before he went to bed the night before, and his chest binder neatly folded up on the bedside table. Even though Arin’s had his chest binder for a few months now, he still struggled to get it on. Dan was behind him, and he gently helped him get it on, then placed a kiss on the smooth fabric that covered his shoulders. 

He used to be so self conscious of how he appeared to the world. With Suzy and Dan by his side, it got so much easier. The testosterone shots, the dysphoria, his clothing choices. Suzy sat up in the bed, and they both turned to look at her. 

“Morning!” she said with a stretch. 

“Morning, Suze!” “Morning, baby.” 

She makes her way over, still rubbing her eyes, stumbling a little. It must be a strange sight. A poly relationship between two men, both giants, and this short, tiny little girl. She has to go onto her tiptoes to hug Arin, but she manages. Dan leans in and hugs both of them. 

“How are my boys doing?” she mumbles into Arin’s back. 

“Wonderfully, baby girl.” Dan mutters back. Arin laughs. 

“Both of you are still way too tired for this.” Both of them are leaning on him, starting to doze off again. 

“Never too tired for hugs.” Dan mutters, almost falling asleep standing. Suzy just hums, swaying like she might fall over. 

“C’mon.” Dan says, gently steadying them on their feet. Dan walks to the bathroom, looking like a half dead zombie, while Suzy changes out of her pyjamas and tries to find something to wear. Arin heads to the living room, finding the cabinet where they keep all the medicine, and grabs a new syringe and the small bottle of testosterone. Dan comes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, and heads to the bedroom with Arin. Suzy’s wearing one of Arin’s shirts, with her own sweatpants. The sweatpants almost isn’t necessary, since Arin’s shirt almost goes down to her knees. 

“I got it,” Suzy says, and Arin hands her the needle and bottle and sits on the edge of the bed. She carefully fills the needle up, making sure there aren’t any air bubbles, and kneels next to him. Dan sits to the right of him, and takes his hand. 

Arin doesn’t like needles. It takes all three of them to inject T, with one of them holding his hand, and the other actually doing the injecting part. 

There’s a small, sharp pinch on his thigh, and as quickly as it started, it fades away. 

“Done!” Suzy says with a smile. 

“You’re getting really good at that. That entire thing took like, what, eight seconds?” Dan asks, jumping off of the bed to run to the bathroom again. Arin smiles at Suzy. 

“Thanks.” Arin gently takes Suzy’s hand, the one that isn’t holding the needle, and places a kiss. 

“Anything for you, babe.” 

“You guys ready for the day?” Dan asks after spitting out the toothpaste. Arin looks around at his girlfriend, boyfriend, the bottle of T, and his chest binder. 

“Yup.”


End file.
